unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Help:N00B Questions
This is a place where N00BZ can post their stupid annoying questions that everyone else knows the answers to. Go ahead. Ask. What is the history of this Mario series? Mario began as a brandname of cookies in the 1600s. When the cookies became popular with kids, Mario was inserted into Renaissance books and artwork, such as the painting Mario Lisa. Interest in literature eventually died down, though, so Mario was instead placed into video games, which were labeled shames because they sucked. They were once a huge hit, but after the Videogame War, the Mario shames became very obscure. What became of Mario? Mario eventually died after he was eaten by Evil Guy, and was replaced with many other actors, including New Mario, Cario, and Hitario. His current replacement is Wario. The Evil Guy went on to replace Wario. Where does all of the evil in the Marioverse come from? Bowser is often thought to be Mario's biggest enemy, but he is actually one of the minions of Evil Guy. Evil Guy, in turn, is a creation of Peachycakes, who serves The Devil, the supreme source of evil in the Mario series. The Devil has many other servants. There is only one evil person in the Mario games who is not in bondage to The Devil: Daisy, who is constantly fighting with him. I read somewhere that Luigi is Mario's brother? Is this true? No, Luigi is not Mario's twin. Mario met Luigi one day when they got in a car wreck, and Luigi said, "Wouldn't it be funny if we turned out to be long-lost twins?" And Mario said, "Holy crap! We're TWINS?" The rumor started from there. Anyway, Luigi used to appear in Mario games, but he is now a stripper. Who is Peach? Peach is a blond bimbo with no brain. Who are the Toads? The Toads are a race of mushroom people. They used to be famous actors, until people realized that Toads tasted very good and started eating them up, and the Toads were forced into hiding. Who is Yoshi? Yoshi is a dinosaur who was once a character on Dora the Explorer, but then became a Mario character. He is best known for his involvement in the Yoshi's Island Scandal, and for his girlfriend Birdo. Who is Birdo? Birdo is Yoshi's transgendered girlfriend with a huge honkin nose, which contains boogers. Who is Donkey Kong? Donkey Kong is a bunny. Who is Darth Vader? NO! NO! NO!!! Darth Vader is not related to Mario what so ever! He's not even his father!!! What is 6 x 9? First of all, we're not some homework helps site to give you advice on homework you're too lazy to do yourself. But, to answer your question, 6 x 9 = 42. Some parts of this wiki say that Mario was eaten by Evil Guy, but other articles say that he was executed by the Foreign Legion. Which one is right? Both statements are correct. What is love? Click here I have a question that's not answered here. Get over it. What's the square root of pi OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!